


Poker Face

by coockie8



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Edgeplay, Exhibitionism, Forced Orgasm, Groping, Humiliation, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Poker, Semi-Public Sex, Urination, Vibrators, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:02:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25897885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coockie8/pseuds/coockie8
Summary: Husk ups the thrill of the game by teasing Alastor with a vibrator.
Relationships: Alastor/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 218





	Poker Face

**Author's Note:**

> A request from someone on twitter. Hope they like it.

Husk would be lying if he said he was paying any attention to the game at all. Not that he really had to, being the dealer and all. No, all his focus was on Alastor, and his perfect little poker face. He kept his attention on his cards and made no indication that anything was awry whatsoever. Husk let a smirk slip as he turned the remote over in his paw, tucked away under the table. He pressed the on button and kept a keen eye on Alastor.

The only indication something was different was a subtle twitch of the ear, but that could've been caused by anything. Alastor took his eyes off his cards and locked his gaze with Husk's, shifting just slightly in his spot.

Oh, he was good alright. Husk turned the setting up once. Alastor turned his attention back to his cards. Cheeky brat. Husk slumped in his spot, stretching his legs out and resting a paw between Alastor's legs on his chair. Alastor stiffened slightly but made no comment.

Husk flinched slightly when Angel Dust ran a hand up his arm, purring sweet nothings. Must have a bad hand. He turned his attention back to Alastor, all smiles, no indication of his cards or of the vibrating dildo in his ass. Husk flexed his paw and pressed his toes against Alastor's groin. Alastor glanced up at Husk, the only sign of their activities being a cute little flush on his cheeks.

"Lookin' a little flushed there, smiles," Angel purred.

Alastor grin broadened

"Do I?" He cooed "Well, it  _ is  _ a touch warm in here."

Husk pressed his paw harder against Alastor's groin, kneading the bulge in his slacks, turning the vibrator up again. Alastor raised, not a single quiver to his voice. Fuck, Husk had never been so turned on in his life. The thrill of the game, the thrill of possibly getting caught, it all had his heart pounding in the best way.

Around they went, Alastor's expression never once faltered, but he was getting more and more flushed. Husk knew it had nothing to do with the game. Not when he'd had a vibrator caught on his prostate and a paw kneading his cock for the better half of an hour. He, somehow, managed to keep his breathing even, though he was starting to get a little tense. Husk figured that was to be expected after being edged for so long.

Alastor took a slow drink and glanced up at Husk, who just shot him a mischievous smirk. Luckily, no one had caught on. Not even the ever sexually observant Angel Dust, who was too focused on the game, and had taken to assuming Alastor's blushing was a tell.

It was not. Alastor likely didn't even really know what cards he had, with all his focus going to keeping his composure. Husk was in a similar boat, his groin ached something fierce. He was constantly on the edge of getting hard at the thought of what he was doing to Alastor right now. But seeing as he wasn’t wearing pants, it would be  _ really  _ obvious if he popped a boner. This game was dragging, although it was amusing to watch Angel Dust flirt shamelessly with Alastor, who seemingly didn’t care in the slightest.

Husk pressed his foot harder against Alastor’s groin and turned the vibrator up again. Of ten settings, they were at six. Husk could hear it buzzing softly, but that was only because he was a cat demon and had extremely sensitive hearing. Alastor tapped his claws against the table and glanced over at Husk

“You look bored, my dear,” He stated.

Husk smirked

“Oddly enough, this isn’t exactly what I want to be doing right now,” He commented flatly with a shrug.

Charlie perked up

“Oh, we could stop if you’re not having fun,” She suggested.

Angel slapped a hand down on the table

“We don’t stop until  _ someone  _ wins!” He huffed.

Vaggie just rolled her eyes

“Why? It’s not gonna be you,” She drawled “Call.”

Angel just scowled at her and sat back down. Husk chuckled and shook his head before turning his attention back to Alastor, who’d taken advantage of the distraction to close his eyes and cover his mouth, grinding against Husk’s paw slightly. He quickly snapped back into his composure. Husk couldn’t help but be impressed. He winced slightly when Alastor dropped a hand under the table and squeezed his ankle, hooding his eyes just slightly. Husk swallowed thickly and bit his lip. This game needed to hurry up and end. He had half a mind to start slipping Alastor some cards, just so the game would go faster.

Then again, watching Alastor slowly come undone, one micro-thin layer at a time, was insanely hot. But… Fuck… They’d been at this for over an hour. Husk turned the vibrator back down to one but continued gently kneading at Alastor erection with his paw. Alastor took a breath and relaxed somewhat, giving Husk a subtle thankful look. Husk took a long drink of his booze before leaning over and topping up Alastor’s glass. He flinched, fur standing on edge, when Angel and Vaggie started to argue. Alastor leaned his head on a hand and just watched them in amusement. Husk glanced over and smirked, yeah, Angel had a shitty hand. 

“Fine. One more round!” Angel snapped before turning to Husk “Stop dealing me garbage.”

Husk rolled his eyes

“Don’t blame my cards for your crap technique,” He scolded “One last game, and we call it a night. My back is killing me.”

He collected the cards and sluggishly shuffled them, digging his toes into Alastor groin. Alastor stiffened and let out a shaky breath before taking a drink. Husk lazily dealt before slumping back in his chair. He watched Alastor check his cards, expression unchanged, and dug his paw into his groin again. Alastor’s breath hitched slightly and his ears twitched, but otherwise he didn’t react. Husk could stop thinking about how all this teasing must be driving Alastor crazy.

He turned the vibrator back up to five and turned his attention back onto the game. Occasionally rubbing his foot against Alastor’s erection. He did his best to keep his mind on the idle chatter as the game progressed, wondering if anyone would notice how quiet Alastor was being. His face was so red, but nobody had drawn attention to it since Angel Dust had, likely assuming it was either a tell or he really was just feeling warm. Husk wasn’t complaining, anything to keep the teasing going.

One more game turned into two then into three.

“I’ll get it this time!” Angel huffed.

Vaggie pinched the bridge of her nose

“I’m  _ exhausted _ . Just accept defeat so we can all move on with our evening,” She scowled.

Alastor was now  _ incessantly  _ tapping his claws against the table, bouncing a leg impatiently, but his expression never faltered. Husk had taken to turning the vibrator up and down at random intervals. Alastor took a shaky drink as Vaggie and Angel continued to argue. Husk looked up at them

“Tonight’s just not your night, Angie, we’ll try again another time. My back’s killin’ me,” He grumbled.

Angel Dust flopped back into his seat and leaned his head on a hand, pouting

“Oh, fine,” He sighed in defeat.

Alastor cleared his throat and rose to his feet

“If you’ll all excuse me, I need to use the restroom,” He muttered, subtly tugging his shirt down in front of his slacks, before turning on his heel and heading off.

Husk wanted a moment before also standing

“I gotta get another drink,” He groaned before discreetly heading after Alastor, the others were too busy chatting to notice the bar was in the opposite direction.

Husk’s tail flicked behind him in excitement as he followed Alastor up to his room. Alastor scurried into the bathroom and quickly turned on the sink. Husk leaned against the door frame and twirled the remote around in his paw before turning it up to its highest setting. Alastor’s knees immediately buckled and he let out the most gorgeous moan as he came, hard.

He slumped to the ground, hands still tightly gripping the edge of the sink, and whimpered, hips stuttering slightly under the intense feeling. Husk entered the bathroom and grabbed Alastor by the shoulder, turning him around. He was deeply flushed, tears streaming down his face, a large wet spot growing on the front of his slacks. Arousal shot through Husk like lightning

“Fuck… Did you piss yourself?” He purred.

Alastor lowered his gaze and his blush deepened

“T-Turn it off,” He pleaded “It’s too much.”

Husk tilted his head slightly in thought

“I dunno, I think I kinda like you overstimulated,” He teased.

Alastor wrapped his arms around Husk’s thigh and ground against his shin

“P-Please,” He whimpered “I can’t take it anymore.”

Husk shuddered and pressed his shin against Alastor’s groin, noting the wet warmth. Alastor buckled and sobbed

“Husker!” He squeaked.

Husk let a smirk slip and he turned the vibrator off. Alastor slumped, forehead pressed against Husk’s hips, and panted desperately

“You’re m-mean,” He stammered.

Husk cupped Alastor’s chin and lifted his face

“And you’re adorable,” He praised “Fuck… I’ve never been so turned on in my life.”

Alastor sniffled and shifted his hips back

“Easy for you to say, you’re not the one who made such a mess,” He pouted.

Husk chuckled and held out a paw

“C’mon, sweetheart, let’s get you cleaned up,” He soothed.

Alastor took Husk’s paw and stood on wobbly legs, leaning against Husk to keep his balance

“I would greatly appreciate that,” He hummed.

Husk chuckled fondly and leaned Alastor against the sink

“You gonna need help in the shower on those wobbly legs of yours?” He teased.

Alastor blushed and nodded

“I believe so. The wet shower floor is hard enough with my hooves on a good day,” He sighed.

Husk nuzzled Alastor’s neck before kissing his cheek

“Well, I need a shower too anyway, after you humped my leg with your shame,” He snickered.

Alastor’s blush deepened and he playfully swatted Husk upside the head. Husk winced before grinning

“Careful, I’ve still got the remote and that vibrator’s still inside you. So you better play nicely or I’ll turn it back on,” He scolded playfully.

Alastor’s eyes widened comically and Husk bursted out laughing. He was probably the only person Alastor got truly expressive with, and Husk intended to keep it that way. Apparently, so did Alastor.

**Author's Note:**

> I desperately struggled to figure out how poker works for this fic. I was unsuccessful which is why the poker part of this fic is super vague.
> 
> Please comment. Comments make me a happy writer and happy writers write more.


End file.
